


Five a Day

by FruHallbera



Series: Kylux Cantina prompts [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Hux is So Done, Kylux Cantina, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, abuse of innocent food itmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 19:04:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14479179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruHallbera/pseuds/FruHallbera
Summary: Kylux Cantina prompt: Fruit bowl.Everything goes according to the plan until at the end of the feast the fruit appears.





	Five a Day

If looks could kill, Kylo Ren would be a rotting corpse by now. But alas, wishes seldom come true, and so Armitage Hux was forced to only imagine his death. He had started from merely strangling the offending man opposite him, gone through a lovely fantasy of throwing him out of an airlock, and was now contemplating whether a well-placed nut cracker could be utilized as a means of disposal.

The Lord of utter bastardness was carefully selecting a piece of fruit from the large bowl before him. He caressed the small, oval specimens with a slightly hairy skin, squeezed the large, round pink ones, and finally went for the long, curvy object. With his full attention on the task at hand, he began to peel the fruit slowly and with utmost care, ran his finger along the length of it, licked his lips and put an indecent amount of in his mouth. 

Hux realized his mouth was hanging open, and snapped it shut. His fury was now reaching a level where lesser men would have succumbed into incoherent sputtering. He forcibly turned his head towards the end of the room, where the just elected planetary leader was finishing her grand speech, welcoming the First Order to her home world, as she was absolutely certain that the arrangement would only bring peace and prosperity to the entire system.

The previous leader had been more suspicious, which had resulted in an impromptu special election being arranged and a more co-operative candidate for the position being invested extraordinarily quickly.

_That_ had lead to this celebratory feast, and that in turn had lead to Hux first cajoling the recalcitrant Knight to participate (“we must upkeep the image of the Order”) and now plotting his murder because he actually was responsible for upkeeping the image of the Order. 

Ren had expressed no interest in the soup, had been mildly excited when the meat had been brought out, but when the waiters had placed the abundance of exotic fruit right in front of him just before the speeches were about to begin, he had well and truly perked up. 

He had finished with the first fruit and was now going through the selection again. Only this time he was openly staring at Hux, picking up one of the long fruits, flicking his eyes between it and the General. Ren pursed his lips, shook his head and put the first fruit back, picking up a new one for comparison. He weighed it in his hands, checked the girth and the length, put it back and took up yet another.

There was a round of applause, followed by an expectant silence. 

Ren had found what he was looking for. He was peeling something large and thick with a look of true enjoyment on his face. Hux felt something detonate in his guts as the Knight looked straight into his eyes, bit his bottom lip and slowly, slowly began to eat the fruit.

Of course he would, the little shit. Because he _knew_ , didn’t he, the fucking idiot, that it was Hux’s turn to stand up and speak next.


End file.
